White Light
by Takako
Summary: [Nejiten semiAU] He could blame the blinding white lights, the heavy beating the drums have done to his delicate ears, the melody of from the acoustic guitar, and the way she was looking at him, singing along with the crowd...


**White Light**

**By Takako**

A/N: Happy Valentines Day! I love the themes from the Nejiten Festival last year but I was too busy so didn't get to mess around with them until now. So here it is now 5 months later, with one down nine to go.

Theme: Ten for Ten, White Out

For V-day 2007, pointless fluff (toerable OOC?) and Nejiten Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the lyrics, and let's hope that whoever is in charge with the anime will not screw up the water prison scene damnit.

* * *

"… Why me?" 

"Because! You're my teammate and my best friend and you look like you need some other form of entertainment other than training and more training."

"Who were you suppose to go with anyways?"

"Temari. She's suppose to be here today but she got sent on some confidential mission."

"…"

"Please Neji! You must come!"

"Why don't you ask Lee-"

"He's on a mission, Neji."

"But it's a rock concert –"

"Please? I'll get you ice-cream afterwards!"

"…"

"We'll train for the afternoon as well!"

"…Fine. I'll go with you."

"So you did fall for the ice-cream-"

"No it's not because of the ice cream."

"Whatever Neji, but still, you're the best!"

"Hn."

That really explains why the Hyuuga Neji is standing in a coliseum packed with young people who were making much more noise than all of Uzumaki Naruto's kage bunshins combined. The dimly lit stage is currently still empty except for numerous amps and a drum set. As far as he can see, this whole place was awfully packed and he really didn't understand why people around him could still be so energetic and excited.

This includes his normally sane teammate who is now chatting animatedly with someone next to her. Neji wasn't really listening to what she was saying but he could make out those occasional uncharacteristic squeals. He guessed that they were probably discussing the band.

And he did not like the way this _punk wannabe_ is eyeing his female companion. Heck she wasn't even wearing anything…. revealing! A navy blue tank top with a black zip-up jumper completed with her one and only jeans skirt, leggings and sneakers. She was also wearing that charm bracelet he gave her for her birthday last year.

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm and looked down at his female teammate, who was grinning at him. "Neji, relax. There aren't going to be Cloud-nins raiding this concert."

"Hn."

"Just try to enjoy –" She was cut off by sound of the guitar chords that seem to come from nowhere. And she squealed.

Neji thought she was going to have a heart attack. He looked around and saw the band members entering the stage and picking up their instruments as the crowd erupted into another wave of high pitched screams when the band burst into action.

_To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared_

Tenten's hand was still on his arm and she was practically jumping up and down and squealing at the same time. Neji wondered if those stage lights that briefly flashed over the crowd in constant intervals were giving her momentary white outs. He glanced down at the dancing form of his teammate, who is probably too excited to worry about the stage lights. Neji was amazed when the whole crowd erupted into a series of bellowing of those must-have-been infamous lines amongst the fans when the band got to the chorus.

_But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love_

Tenten was already dancing on her spot in synch with the rhythm of the drums and the distortion guitar chords singing out the lyrics she apparently knew by heart.

"Come on Neji! Loosen up!" She gently tugged his arm, as the sea of fans once again broke into another series of bellowing.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To loose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

After several songs, Tenten stopped dancing and was leaning on the rail in front of her, panting slightly.

"So, what's the verdict, Neji?" She asked him with a big grin on her now slightly flushed face.

Neji glanced at his teammate briefly before settling with a rather ambiguous answer. "It's alright."

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "The meaning of your "it's alright" probably means that you are finding this very enjoyable but as usual you are refusing to admit it openly." She finished her translation with a smirk that vaguely reminded him of himself.

"The lyrics are quite… meaningful." He confessed.

"And the music? Doesn't it make you feel something?"

"I can feel my eardrums vibrating at its optimum rate."

Tenten gave him a look and was about to say something when the band started to play another of her favorites. And she resorted back to her squealing and dancing.

_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
__Don't know how much time has passed  
__Oh god it feels like forever  
__But no one ever tells you that forever  
__Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head  
__And it's the stars  
__The stars  
__That shine for you.. yeah yeah  
__And it's the stars  
__The stars  
__That lie to you.. yeah yeah_

Two hours later, Tenten noted rather smugly that Neji's right foot was tapping the beat, even though his body was still stiff and straight like a boulder.

"The music is working its wonders. Hyuuga Neji is dancing."

Neji immediately attempted to glare at his teammate as well as desparately trying to rebuild his reputation. "I am NOT dancing. It is simply reflex, when one is subjected to a series of -"

"Admit it Neji, you're enjoying this." Tenten stated rather victoriously, knowing full well that she had won the battle.

"Hn."

Tenten smiled. Neji can be so adorably stubborn sometimes. "I'll take that as a yes then!" Before Neji could come up with something intelligent to defend himself, the band announced that this will be the very last song for the night. Their speech ended with a cheer from the crowd when the guitarist took out his acoustic guitar and played the all too familiar chords of the song that will conclude the night.

Tenten squealed (for the umpteenth time but Neji thought that it wasn't really bothering him at all, au contraire, it was rather…refreshing) and was pulling his arm again. "This is my favorite favorite!" And she began to sing with the crowd.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait.._

As the song got to the chorus, Tenten was leaning on his arm and swaying gently from side to side.

_I love you  
__I had loved you all along  
__And I miss you  
__For far away for far too long_

The stage light was positively piercing and too damn white for Neji's sensitive eyes as he shifted his gaze from the stage to Tenten. Her eyes were shining, her cheeks were flushed from the dancing that she had been doing for most of the night, loose tendrils were spilling out from her customary buns, she looked like she had just finished a sparring session with him; and it is always after these training sessions that he found her most alluring…

He could blame the blinding white lights and white outs, he could blame the heavy beating the drums have done to his delicate ears, he could blame the heat, the melody of the acoustic guitar, and the way she was looking at him, singing along with the crowd.

_I wanted  
__I wanted you to stay  
__'Cause I needed  
__I need to hear you say  
__That I love you  
__I have loved you all along  
__And I forgive you  
__For being away for far too long_

So he leaned down and kissed those lips that he had longed to taste after every training session.

_So keep breathing  
__'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
__Believe it  
__Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

_

A/N: Lyrics from "Last Train Home" by Lostprophets, "In the end" by Linkin Park, "Through Glass" by Stone Sour, "Far Away" by Nickelback.  
Please do review and tell me what you think!


End file.
